Kitten
by Blond Suicidal Bomber
Summary: Madara and Gaara are left alone, wanna know what they're up too? Then read!


Brushing tongues, grinding hips, hardening of members, rising heat between the two men. Parting only moments to take a couple gasps of breath. The younger started moaning as the other started nipping, licking and sucking at his neck. Leaving small, dark purplish marks up and down his neck.

Gaara reached up and tangled his fingers into the others long, dark hair. Quietly begging for more, and moaning the older ones name. "Mmmnnn...M-madara..." The young red head moaned out,"I need you! T-take me, now!" He spoke in a softer voice then before.

The other just smirked and pushed him back onto the bed, causing his clothed erection to rub against Gaara's ass. Causing Gaara to moan and whimper, wanting more. Gaara bucked his hips up against Madara's, hoping it would make him hurry. Whimpering before he spoke,"Madara! Please! It's kind of starting to hurt...!" Gaara admitted, blushing from slight embarassment.

Madara smirked,"Aw, you're blushing." He said as he slid his hand down Gaara's inner thigh, earning a brighter blush from the young male. Madara's smirk widened when Gaara gasped as he slid his hand down his pants and slid his finger tips over his erection.

Even the smallest touches Madara was giving him was causing him to buck his hips into the touches, making him want it more."More, Madara!", he moaned out, grabbing onto him. Madara continued to smirk, entertained by the noises the younger male below him was making.

"As you wish, Gaara-chan." He spoke softly as he grabbed Gaara's member and stroked him roughly. Gaara moaned loudly, glad to finally be touched. He arched his back in pleasure and again moaned Madara's name. The rougher Madara stroked him, the louder Gaara moaned.

"W-why did you stop?" Gaara whimpered. Madara smirked once more and rubbed Gaara's erection with his thumb. Gaara moaned as he continued to slide his thumb up and down his member, giving it a light massage. "M-madara, I need you!" he moaned out, not wanting to wait any longer. "I need you..." He repeated shyly, trying to fight back another blush, but failed.

Madara smirked, and eyed him up and down, causing the others blush to get brighter. "You're so cute..." Gaara heard Madara speak softly. Then gasped and shut his eyes tight when he felt Madara grab his chin, lift his head slightly and brush his lips over his, where there was barely a touch of there lips, to tease the poor boy. Gaara leaned in slightly, wanting real contact.

But as soon as he was about ten milometers away, Madara moved. Gaara whimpered, wishing he had gotten to kiss Madara's soft lips. Madara smirked again at the whimper and caressed the side of Gaara's face gently, as Gaara gave him a cold glare.

Madara's smirk kept Gaara's attention, that cold smirk upon his hot lips. Making Gaara want to kiss them so badly. As Madara's smirk kept Gaara's attention, Madara's hand slid up his shirt, feeling the boys small body shiver below him made him want him even more.

Madara's hand slowly made its way up his chest and over to one of his nipples, making Gaara gasp. Madara's smirk remained from earlier, widened and rubbed Gaara's nipple with his thumb gently. Gaara's gasps quickly turned to moans as Madara continued to massage his nipple.

After a minute, Madara pulled his hand away and reached over to the stand, pulling a kunai from the drawer. Gaara lay panting, watching Madara, curious as to what he was doing. When Madara grabbed the top of Gaara's shirt, he gave a small gasp and jumped. Madara then cut Gaara's shirt down the middle, accidently giving Gaara a small cut.

Gaara whimpered at the small sting on his stomach, but quickly forgot about it when Madara leaned down and licked at his hardened nipple from earlier. After a small shutter, he moaned at the small pleasure. He arched his back as Madara kissed down his chest, and down his stomach to where the cut was.

Madara licked at the red liquid coming from the small wound. The feeling of Madara's wet tongue licking at the small cut caused Gaara to shudder. Gaara arched his back slightly as Madara continued down further and further, brushing his soft lips over Gaara's skin.

Madara slipped his fingers into the top of Gaara's pants, causing Gaara to wiggle his hips a little, excited from how close he was to his erection."D-don't tease me, Madara!" Gaara snapped, just making him chuckle. Madara continued to pull Gaara's pants off torturiously slow.

Gaara gasped as he felt hot breath ghost over his member. "Ah!" Gaara moaned out as Madara gripped onto his member, and licked up the underside. Soon after, Madara took Gaara's member into his mouth, sucking lightly on it. "Mmm, harder..." Gaara continued to moan. He moaned louder when Madara obliged.

After a while of Madara's tongue gently massaging his member, moving up and down his erection, licking around the head, making him want it so much more, Gaara reached down and grabbed two fist fulls of the others hair and tugged roughly. whimpering when Madara removed his mouth from his erection.

Gaara gasped in surprise when Madara nibbled the tip of his member, then grabbed it and brushed his lips up and down one side. Madara crawled over Gaara once again, and grabbed his erection and started stroking it, slow and rough."How bad do you want it?"

"Oooh, really bad!"

"Hm, so you only want it? You don't need it?" Madara asked, releasing Gaara's cock.

"N-no! I need it! Please, Madara!" Gaara begged, and Madara smirked.

"How bad?"

"Bad! I need you-!" Gaara moaned when Madara started stroking his member again.

"Okay..." Madara removed his hand from Gaara's erection and shoved three fingers in his mouth. He licked at them, swirling his tongue around them slowly, carefully, making sure he got them coated good. Madara leaned down and kissed his forehead, then pulled his fingers away.

Gaara gasped as the first one was pushed in. A whimper escaped his lips as the second was added, then he took a deep breath for the third. Gaara bit his lip as it was entering him. Whimpering, Gaara shut his eyes tight, trying to ignore the stinging pain.

Gaara started moaning the more Madara twisted the fingers around inside him. Gasping when he brushed against his prostate. "Oooh, Madara!" Gaara moaned out as Madara continued to hit his prostate. Madara continued to twist his fingers around, looking up at Gaara, smirking as he noted Gaara blushing.

"Ah! M-more, Madara!" Gaara moaned, throwing his head back onto the pillow and arching his back off the bed. Madara removed his fingers, Gaara lay panting, waiting for more.

Madara undone his pants, then let them fall down around his knees as he grabbed ahold of Gaara's knees and forced his legs apart. Madara gave Gaara a quick glance before he pushed himself into the young red-head. Gaara whimpered from the pain, and tears formed in his eyes.

"Mmmm, Gaara. You're so tight, it feels good." Madara spoke as he smirked, causing Gaara to blush a bright red.

Gaara wiggled slightly when he was ready, glad Madara waited patiently. Gaara gave soft moans, and some whimpers, still feeling some stinging at first when Madara started moving. Madara slowly started going faster, each thrust getting rougher. Gaara's moaning slowly started to get louder and louder.

"AH! Madara! HARDER!" Gaara screamed out when Madara once again, hit his prostate. But much rougher then before, bringing more pleasure. Madara gladly obliged, thrusting harder. "AAAH! Oh, Madara!" Gaara continued as Madara continued to get rougher and rougher, thrusting harder and faster.

Madara smirked, pushing Gaara's knees down against his chest, and bit onto his lip. Bruising the red heads lip, causing him to whimper the more harshly he bit at his lips. Breaking the skin a few times, as he continued to harshly bite at them. Madara then gently kissed him and licked at his lips.

Madara gripped Gaara's knees tighter as he started thrusting into him harder. Gaara again reached up and grabbed two fist fulls of Madara's hair, pulling it roughly and moaning loudly. Madara's thrusts grew faster as Gaara started rocking his hips along with his thrusts.

Madara released Gaara's knees and placed his hands on both sides of him. "Oooh, Madara-" pant,"I-I'm g-gonna come!" Gaara moaned. Madara only thrusted harder, making Gaara scream in pleasure and release on both of them. Madara came shortly after a few more thrusts.

They both stayed like that for a while, catching their breath. Madara was the first to move, pulling out of Gaara and fixing his pants, then removed his shirt. Madara smirked as he seen Gaara staring, then layed down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"What am I going to tell Temari and Kankuro?" Gaara asked sleepily.

"Just tell them."

"Tell them what? That I let YOU shove your tongue down my throat and fuck me through the bed? I don't think so." Gaara answered, making Madara chuckle.

"Oh, Kitten." Gaara blushed at the nickname,"You're so cute." 


End file.
